River Songs Daughter
by Adramenda
Summary: Orianna Pond has been brought up her loving parents, Amelia and Rory Pond. But are they really her parents? Find out when you follow Orianna's quest to find where she came from.
1. Orianna

I woke up from another dream. It's always the same dream, being controlled but not remembering how and why. All I know is that there's a large explosion and things go black. Then I wake up in cold sweat and try to forget it. So now, I follow the routine of getting up and dressed, trying to forget.

As I layered on my tank tops and pulled on a sky blue cardigan, I was startled by a soft knocking on my door. I knew it was my mother, but I was still jumpy from my dream.

"Orianna, come down for breakfast." My mum was carrying a basket with clothes. She stood leaning on the doorway. Her ginger hair was pulled halfway back from her face. She wored her favorite jumper with her usual short skirt and tights.

I looked up from putting on my socks and smiled. "I'll be right there, just give me a second."

I waited for her to leave. I walked over to my bed and opened my white side table. It's contents layed unorganized at the bottom. A blue note book sat on top of a few pounds and trinkets. I grab the notebook and flip to the next empty page. This has been my outlet for as long I've learned to write, which was very young. I was always different in school, this book helped me. I wrote about the reoccuring dream and how very excited I was for my sixteenth birthday, which was tomorrow. When I was done I threw it back in the drawer and headed down stairs.

I've always lived in this big house. It was my grandparents, but then it was given to my mum. There were many rooms and all of them were filled. Some were filled with furniture and beds. Others filled with clothing and items. One room though, was filled with boxes. Boxes filled with my mothers memories. Memories of a man, a "raggedy doctor". She tells me stories of her and this man. He was the second best thing that has ever happened to her, besides dad she'd say. He would travel with her and they would go on great adventures. She'd never told me how she met him though. She'd always say she'd save it for another time.

I finished walking down the three flights of stairs and cornered to the kitchen. Sun shone through the wide windows and french doors leading to the garden. Mum was in front of the stove frying eggs. Dad was sitting at the table looking over medical charts from the hospital. He looked up from the papers and grinned.

"Hows my almost sixteen year old?" He asked.

"Tired and hungry." I said jokingly grumpy.

I sat down across from him and grabbed the pitcher of juice. Mum pulled plates from the cupboards and set the table

"Do you want ketchup with your omlet?" mum asked me as she dished out the food.

"Is that even a question?" I laughed as she walked over to the fridge. I'd always had a taste for strange foods. I've even tried the combination of fishsticks and custard. It wasn't all that bad, but I don't know what compelled me to even think about trying it.

Mum handed me the ketchup. I poured it over my omlet and took a large bite.

"So, what are you thinking for your birthday?" mum asked. "Maybe we could take the train to London. Maybe even go to your favorite cafe."

"You'd really do that?" I asked stunned. We usually did things small. Most of the time we'd stay in the village for my birthday.

"Of course. We've been thinking about this for a while. You deserve it." Dad said looking up from his papers.

His words stunned me a bit. How could I deserve a trip to London. I was top in my class, but I really don't think I've done much to deserve it. I've never done sports. I've never even been in a school club.

"How could I deser- ." I was cut short by a noise coming from the garden.

It was a loud wooshing sound. It was going in and out but it kept getting louder. I looked up at mum and dad. Mum was paler than her normal pale and dads eyes widened. There was a sense of surprise and happiness in the room as the noise grew louder. They sat there for a moment staring at each other and then quickly stood up as the sound stopped. Only a small clang could be heard every few seconds.

My mum and dad didn't move for what seemed like a while. Then when the clanging stopped they moved to the french doors and eagerly looked through them.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. What in the world made that noise? Why was my mum smiling so much?

"Orianna, it's time for you to meet someone." she said as I made my way behind them, looking out the french doors.

There, in the garden where an empty space had been, stood a blue police box.


	2. The Visitor

"Why is there a police box in the garden?" I looked in awe.

That was not there this morning. I would know, my room has a view of the garden. No one was answering me. They just stared out the window smiling. I moved to my mums side for a closer view. The box was royal blue and looked like it had been through hell and back. Fogged windows glowed orange from whatever was inside.

As I was examining the box, the door swung open and a man walked out. We was wearing a tan suit with a bow tie. His unkept hair flopped around as he walked out of the box. He looked strangely familiar.

"Orianna," mum looked at me. "may I introduce to you, the raggedy doctor and an old friend."

The raggedy doctor stood by the door of the box and waved. Mum waved back and opened the doors, running toward the man. Dad followed quickly, leaving me standing in the door way wondering. When mum got to the raggedy doctor she lept into his embrace for a hug. I could hear them laughing when dad went in for an awkward hug. The raggedy doctor looked distracted talking to dad. Mum turned around and looked over at me, beckoning me over.

_Who is he? _I thought to myself. I knew he was the raggedy doctor, but how could he arrive in a blue police box.

I slipped on my converse that lyed on the floor and slowly made my way over to the laughing group. It was like a big reunion. Mum put her arm around me as I came up to her. I looked at her confused, but she just smiled.

"Doctor," mum said interrupting dad and the raggedy doctor, "I'd like you to meet someone." she gestured to me, pushing me forward a bit. "Orianna, Doctor. Doctor, Orianna."

The doctor turned from dad and looked at me. He looked surprised. His jaw dropped and he smiled. He paused for a moment but then embraced me for a hug. I was stunned. This odd man I've never met before embraces me. He let me go and looked me over on more time.

"My oh my! Look at how much you've grown. It's been forever." he rustled my curly red hair and laughed looking at mum and dad.

"Erm ... not to be rude, but who exactly are you?" I stepped back from him a bit.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I, Orianna, am The Doctor." he said proudly.

"Doctor who?" I asked confused. No one can just be called The Doctor.

"Exactly." he chuckled. "Now, it's quite chilly out here. Who's for some tea and catching up?" he asked as he walked to the house.

"Mum?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Just wait. You'll find out soon."

"Come along pond!" The Doctor beckoned halfway to the house.

She smiled at dad and they walked to the house, me following.


End file.
